Light Flight
The Light Flight is one of the 11 flights in Flight Rising. It is led by The Lightweaver and resides in Sunbeam Ruins. The element's eye color is yellow. It is the 8th largest flight as of April 15th, 2014. About The light dragons of the Sunbeam Ruins are philosophers. They prefer to be unbiased and logical, revealing the nature of the world as rays of the sun’s light. Of all the dragons, light dragons are the most scholarly, holding the pursuit of truth as the highest virtue a dragon might aspire to. Scrolls and relics are their favored treasures. God The god of the Light Flight is the Lightweaver. Region The Light Flight is located in Sunbeam Ruins. The Ruins are bordered by the Shadow, Water, and Lightning Flight territories, with the Nature territory as a neighboring island. The land is separated into four parts: Sundial Terrace, Mirrorlight Promenade, The Hewn City and The Beacon of the Radiant Eye. In-Game 'Eyes' The eyes of Light Dragons are yellow. 'Eggs & Nest' "A beaming, crystalline egg that is nearly perfectly round. It is difficult to look straight at this egg, but something makes you want to." -Unhatched Light Egg description 'Page Layout' 'Population and Players' As of the 15th of April, 2014, the Light Flight houses 5014 members. Pearlcatchers Pearlcatchers orginated from the Sunbeam Ruins. They are described as a haughty and independent race whom consider themselves above the rest of dragon kind. Their most notable feature is the large, lustrous pearl they carry with them at all times. A Pearlcatcher begins to create and maintain its pearl as soon as it has hatched. It is considered the most important part of themselves, and a pearl-less pearlcatcher is an outcast. They are also known as cowards who would rather flee a battle than fight. They also love gossip. Brightshine Jubilee The Brightshine Jubilee is the elemental holiday of the Light Flight. It takes place during the end of June. Brightshine Jubilee was the first event to be celebrated on the site. Because of this, it was also the event that the least amounth of users participated in. As such the Brightshine Jubilee 2013 holiday items are some of the rarest and most valuable items on the site. LightSprite.png|Light Sprite - Brightshine Jubilee 2013 Event Familiar BJ Female Pearlcatcher.png|Brightshine Jubilee Skin 2013 Lightkeeper BJ Female Fae.png|Brightshine Jubilee Skin 2013 Inner Glow BJ Female Guardian.png|Brightshine Jubilee Skin 2013 Freckled Dawn BJ Male Snapper.png|Brightshine Jubilee Skin 2013 Terrace Relic BJ Female Snapper.png|Brightshine Jubilee Skin 2013 Jade Idol BJ Female Tundra.png|Brightshine Jubilee 2013 Skin Disciple of Light Illuminated Armband.png|Illuminated Armband - Brightshine Jubilee 2013 Event Item Illuminated Emblem.png|Illuminated Emblem - Brightshine Jubilee 2013 Event Item Sunchaser Jewelry.png|Sunchaser Jewelry - Brightshine Jubilee 2013 Event Item LightSpriteIcon.png|Light Sprite - Brightshine Jubilee 2013 Event Familiar Image gallery Lightweaver.png Light Rune.png Egg_Light.png Light 4 beacon.png Light 3 hewncity.png Light 2 promenade.png Light 1 terrace.png Region light.jpg Original version The Light Weaver by neondragon.jpg Back of lightweaver's wings.png Lightweaver 1440x900.jpg Lightweaver 1600x1200.jpg LightSpritejigsaw.png LightSpriteIcon.png 22 Light Sprite.png Read More Sources *http://flightrising.com/index.php *http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=explore *http://flightrising.com/main.php?p=explore&map=8 Category:Lore Category:Flights